The invention relates to an integrated circuit package having a capacitor.
Decoupling capacitors, for example, are used to filter noise that is produced in computer circuits by inductive and capacitive parasitics of power supplies. Decoupling capacitors also may be used to dampen power system transients, for example, voltage overshoot or droop that occurs when a processor is shut down or powered up.
Decoupling capacitors also are used to provide supplemental current to a die""s xe2x80x9chot spotsxe2x80x9d, localized portions of a circuit die that require large amounts of current.
A decoupling capacitor""s response time to a power system transient may be limited by impedance (e.g., inductance and resistance) between the decoupling capacitor and the die.
Decoupling capacitors may be surface mounted to a package upon which a die is mounted. Industry trends are directed to reducing device sizes and increasing packaging densities. Therefore, the amount of package real estate available to surface mount capacitors is becoming increasingly small.